Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
née while being undercover she was known as Personality As a child Naomi was a bit sneakily yet calm. but was very curious like a cat. but was always been mischievous yet She is firm about her own ideas and her created beliefs, refusing to let Sharona take credit for her own ideas for own. later on she had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life. due to the fact her mother's death being a lone Her attitude changed a little bit. becoming a slightly nice after she meet her future fiancé. but soon after she has a romantically linked to her future boyfriend. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her sad from to very angry As "Sally" she pretended she was heavy-duty outspoken, but she faked that she had a thing for getting into fighting at the beginning she was just pretending to act tough so she could fool Sharona. it seems likely she is somehow like most violence's. However, she tries to be quiet to not get her cover blown by Sharona. Character Relationships *The Childhood friend and wife to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf **The Mother of Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf *The Close friends to Lillian "Lilly" Michelle and Milliam "Millie" *The old friend and Mentor to Ellie Elwood *She watched her boyfriend to be defeated and killed in Sorrow *She later took the disguise of Sally to "help" Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance Naomi had long dark pink hair that is spiked up at the back and she has dark green emerald eyes. she was a young looking, normal-sized and semi skinny girl, with her trademark dark pink hair. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful Before the Timeskip when she was a child she had a blue sweater-vest with short sleeves. with a par of jeans After the Timeskip in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and crimson red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. Under the disguise of "Sally" she grow out her hair and wears black trousers, brown boots and with a long sleeve opened black vest Abilities and powers Guardian Ghost See More: Julia Skills *'Acrobatic & Athletic Skills:' Naomi is also superbly athletic. She's among the most, if not the most, agile of all the shamans, featuring acrobatic capabilities, speed, and reflexes that far exceed many others, which enables her to perform a variety of flips, rolls, cartwheels with extreme precision and efficiency. She features body strength that is on par with or higher than most other characters in the series. She's able to perform muscle ups with little to no effort, and she possesses incredible leg strength which she utilizes in combat and environment traversal, such as the various flips, powerful kicks, grapples, and even submission moves used when fighting shamans, or jumps, rolls, handsprings, and even pull-ups when climbing or traversing. History Early Past And Early Childhood Naomi was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's unknown death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet her guardian ghost, doing that time A Test with Silva Before the Timeskip Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancé for the first time she is first seen behind him making him scared of her. however when he later refuses to her. but she later made a Promise to him in which he changed his mind and finally agrees with her as he leaves. she was later at his kendō school and then he was scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after his kendō class, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Dealing with Sharona Shaman Fight with Sharona After departing the Thūrwolf mansion she has also been shown performing several new shamanic abilities of her own. She has developed a more nice and friendly personally as she later seen comforting with the person who killed her mother outside of the mansion. she even blame Sharona for the things she did to her mother back then but as she tried use her new found skills to use while she tried to hit Sharona but ended in a miss. after Sharona told her to run off and never come back again. but Naomi give up on the shaman fight to find an other way to spy on Sharona. once and for all.. Reunited with Familiar faces While under the disguised as "Sally" while wondering around at the mechanism factory she spent most of her time spying on Sharona while being in shadows however Naomi found out Lilly was force to do make things and she found out if she dose not help out at all or else she well die painfully with the deadly parasite virus inside her that was injected by Sharona with a press of a trigger from a remote control device with that remote control device she thought she could destroy the control device and find a antidote for Lilly. however she tried to avoid Ellie Elwood so she wouldn't be caught. however later on she tried to help Millie out with a escape plan in mind During the Timeskip A break from the Shaman Fight after the shaman tournament was announced the Shaman grand tournament were finally over. she and her boyfriend took a break from the tournament and shared their first romantic moment for each other. however she and Eliskuya accidentally kiss each other for the first time. she even had her first child. She even named her first Child Named "Raimu" she was even in tears of happiness when she had her first child. its was when Naomi was overjoyed to see Eliskuya again yet she was happy got to hold her first new baby girl Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf. After the Timeskip Family Time with Raimu Death and Legacy See Also: Kyōko Juliet Aono Character Trivia *she is offend provoking her ex-boyfriend into getting his fighting spirit back. by saying "you know you can win this one!, don't lose or I'll kill you" in what he replays saying "what are you talking about!", it may mean when they were just kids back then. she was trying give him some hints doing his kendō class while keeping his cool *she had a habit of saying of "nya"(an equal of a cat's meow) at the end of her sentences, to scare her ex-boyfriend a lot. Musical Theme Her official theme Music in Series is "Lay down your arms" which accompanies Naomi's appearances throughout the Storyline. References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman